A Princesa e o Marinheiro
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Numa noite fria, Sokka recebe o maior dos desafios, perceber a engnimática Princesa Yue. SokkaXYue Yuokka


Avatar e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas a Michael e a Brian

Sokka deixou de andar e sentou no chão de neve. Onde estava não lhe interessava. Apenas sabia que estava numa rua de gelo, na capital da Tribo da Água do Norte. Ficou lá sentado, mesmo com o traseiro a doer:

--- Sokka? – Chamou uma voz suave.

Sokka virou reconhecendo a voz da Princesa Yue, uma mulher por qual apaixonara secretamente. A figura esbelta da Princesa do Gelo fazia que a rua diminuísse aos olhos de Sokka:

--- Yue? Olá?

Sokka teve vontade de dar um murro no seu próprio nariz, Yue pareceu um pouco confusa. "É claro que está confusa, quem não estaria com um idiota sentado no meio do gelo." pensou Sokka:

--- Sokka, levanta-te, assim vais ficar doente.

Como fosse um robot, Sokka levantou:

--- Desculpa, é que estou um pouco confuso e aborrecido.

Yue ficou silenciosa e depois sorriu:

--- Tive uma ideia, segue-me.

Yue virou as costas e começou a correr, Sokka seguiu sem pensar duas vezes.

--- Uau, estamos no nada.

Realmente era o nada, estavam nas muralhas da cidade e via o mar grande e poderoso, numa cor negra que parecia que ia agarrar-nos e levar para as profundezas. Sokka esperava mais a sala de trono ou o Oásis de que os habitantes tanto falavam, mas não as muralhas aborrecidas e grandiosas. Sokka preferia a vista da cidade, mas os olhos de Yue viraram para o mar:

--- Sinto uma enorme ligação com o mar, sinto as suas marés a subir, as correntes nadando suavemente, a melodia triste nos dias de tempestade, a força do mar e a vontade que tem para romper as barreiras dos Homens. – Confessou Yue. – É o único lugar na cidade que posso ser eu mesma. O único lugar onde não a ser prendida por correntes invisíveis. Onde posso ser a Yue, uma rapariga normal. Estou a dizer isto, porque foste o único que viu para além da imagem da Princesa.

--- Bem, não sou assim tão especial, sou apenas um rapaz que gosta de pescar e que cresceu entre Guerreiros e Marinheiros.

Sokka e Yue ficaram silenciosos, até Sokka ter uma ideia:

--- Dizes que este é o único lugar que podes ser tu mesma.

--- Heee, sim. Tecnicamente.

--- Lembras do meu pedido de dança?

Yue abaixou a cabeça:

--- Não podias, porque és uma Princesa e eu um simples marinheiro. Mas aqui nestas muralhas, não há imagens nem correntes. Hoje, tu e eu. Sokka e Yue. Dois adolescentes a divertirem. Não existe aqui damas e aias chatas a proteger-te de homens como eu.

Yue levantou a cabeça e pela primeira vez na sua vida, disse sim sem pensar duas vezes. Sokka respirou fundo, Yue não parecia nervosa, estava mais entusiasmada. Sokka pegou na mão de Yue e pôs a tua mão na cintura da Princesa.

Yue sorriu, radiante, num sorriso que dissesse "vai em frente". Sokka quase caiu de tanto nervosismo quando começou a dançar. Afinal no fim, foi Yue que seguiu a dança.

"Eu digo que gosto muito de ti

Apesar de ferirmos os sentimentos um do outro,  
por isto fico confuso  
Vamos juntar nossos rostos gelados  
E assim fazer nascer um sentimento mais forte...  
Quero encontrar-te o mais rápido possível"

O nervosismo de Sokka desapareceu e começou a dançar ao passo de Yue. Era uma dança calma, suave como seguisse as correntes do mar. Nem Sokka nem Yue baixaram os olhos, simplesmente olhavam. Sem medo, sem a sensação esquisita no estômago, sem o coração a bater.

" Amo-te tanto a ponto de perder as palavras...  
O que preciso fazer para que vejas o meu carinho?  
Abraça-me mais forte  
E então acreditarei em seu grande coração  
...Dando adeus para a solidão...  
...E seguindo para o amanhã..."

--- Um dia, vou estar no céu. – Disse Yue.

--- Onde? Ao lado da lua? – Perguntou Sokka, estranhando o comentário.

--- Não, tonto, vou ser a Lua.

Sokka riu:

--- Está bem, se fores a lua, eu serei o sol. As nuvens serão os meus servos e as estrelas as suas aias. Além disso, se fores a Lua, farás que as noites enchem de melodia e luz. Os humanos vão orar á nova lua e esquecerão o Astro-Rei. Ah, pobre de mim, nunca os meus raios solares compararão á majestade da Lua Nova.

Yue ficou tão surpreendida que até a boca caiu:

--- Não sabia que eras um poeta.

--- Nem eu, não sei o que me deu.

--- Se farei que o Astro-Rei caia, então já não quero ser Rainha.

--- Ainda bem, porque não sou Rei.

"Por ser tão pequeno  
Eu posso tentar oferecer-te tudo e não parecerá ser o suficiente  
Esta mão que não consegue esconder nada, quero dá-la a ti

Nós ainda veremos um lindo pôr-do-sol..."

E assim beijou-a, nas muralhas do Povo da Água. Desta vez, Yue não fugiu, nem Sokka largou-a, porque o medo de ser descoberto desapareceu. Apenas havia o nada, não, havia amor.

"Por que fui encontrar alguém tão especial?  
Segurando estes dedos que quase magoam, vejo que jamais o sonho sumirá na tristeza  
Adeus solidão..."

Já não eram os filhos dos Chefes das Tribos da Água, não eram a Princesa e o guerreiro, não eram a noiva e o amigo do Avatar. Eram Sokka e Yue, dois jovens perdidos no destino. Eram eles mesmo, sem obrigações. Era amor.

"Por não está mais só, o amanhã chegará e eu estarei contigo..."

O sol ergueu-te, iluminando a cidade e os dois jovens que olhavam nos olhos de um ao outro. Separaram, mas as mãos jamais deixaram de sentir o toque suave e macio:

--- O sol já nasceu.

--- Eu sei.

--- Prometo, Yue, que um dia veremos juntos o pôr-do-sol.

--- Eu prometo que veremos sempre juntos o nascer do sol.

"É uma pessoa que amo demais  
Que está sempre ao meu lado, que quero proteger  
Agradeço por ter nascido neste mundo  
Em que estou junto de ti..."

"--- Tenho de fazer isto, Sokka, tenho de salvar o meu povo e a Humanidade.

--- Não tens nada. Eu já conheci-te, não quero perder-te.

--- Perdoa-me, Sokka. "

"Por não está mais só, o amanhã chegará e eu estarei contigo..."

"Viu com as forças e a mente a caírem num tumulto, como Yue desapareceu dos teus braços para erguer como o Espírito da Lua Nova. Bela e grandiosa, mas a tristeza percorreu o olhar ao ver a confusão e a dor de Sokka. Abaixou e beijou-o. Um beijo triste como estivessem a despedir. Levantou, apesar dos esforços de Sokka, em manter no mundo físico:

--- Não preocupes, Sokka, eu serei sempre a sua Yue.

As palavras de Yue percorrem a mente de Sokka como uma pequena faca dolorosa:

--- Adeus, Sokka.

Sokka não conseguiu dizer nada, porque as palavras perderam na garganta."

"É uma pessoa que amo demais  
Que está sempre ao meu lado, que quero proteger  
Agradeço por ter nascido neste mundo  
Em que estou junto de ti..."

Sokka acordou de repente, olhou em volta, como estivesse a pressentir um intruso. Depois viu que estava numa tenda ao lado de Katara. Deitou a cabeça de novo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu nos lábios, como fosse uma lembrança distante, um beijo a dizer adeus.

"...Dando adeus para a solidão...  
...E seguindo para o amanhã..."

Em honra a Álvaro Amaral, que faleceu recentemente e presto esta homenagem


End file.
